


10 Seconds to Go

by hellorglory



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellorglory/pseuds/hellorglory
Summary: 10 Songs Meme-1: Pick a character/pairing/fandom.2: Put your music on shuffle.3: Write a drabble/mini-fic based on that song. You have from the time the song starts until it ends to write.4: Do ten and post!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got this from another author on ao3. Not sure who, but... yeah. I just really liked the idea.

_Undone - The Sweater Song_

_**Weezer** _

**Weezer**

 

-

 

Joe stared at the boy as he dressed, putting his jeans on one leg on at a time. It wasn't that he was intrigued with the kid or anything, just surprised and ashamed. Surprised that this kid could do _that_ , and ashamed that he had let him do _that_.

"So," he said, adjusting his boot. "Are you going to the next party?"

Joe stared for a little longer as the boy looked at him expectantly.

"Probably not."

He hummed, sticking his hat onto his matted hair.

"Could I get your number?"

"Probably not."

"Oh," he said, and his face drooped.

"Sorry."

 

 

 

_Warrior Girl (feat. Nichole Visco)_

_**Ultimate Storytime** _

**Thomas Sanders**

 

-

 

Patrick was beautiful. Patrick was talented. Patrick could play, like, fifty instruments. Joe really liked Patrick, and Patrick didn't seem to mind, which only made Joe like him even more. Joe relished in the free guitar lessons and even the times Patrick tried to teach him piano—to no avail. Joe liked to sit in Patrick's basement and watch movies with him—not that he watched the movies. He usually just watched Patrick. Joe especially liked Patrick because Joe knows about Patrick's problems and he envies him that he gets through the day, gets through the shows, gets through all the crazy girls. Joe sorta-maybe envies Patrick.

 

 

 

_Oceans_

_**Parachutes** _

**Frank Iero And The Patience**

 

-

 

It's been two years and Patrick still thinks there's something wrong with him. He blames it on stupid things like his weight loss and music. He knows it's not those, though. He misses _Him_. _He_ was the only routine in his life. _He_ woke him up, _He_ —attempted—to make him dinner. It's just not the same without _His_ skin against Patrick's, without Patrick tracing his lips across _His_ tattoos. Patrick can't remember when he woke up at his designated time. He can't remember the time he made himself dinner. His life has been baggy eyes and takeout pizza. He's turning into Pete, and God knows that that means something's wrong. Patrick doesn't know what to do.

 

 

 

 

_The Internet Is Here_

**_The Internet Is Here - Single_ **

**Dan and Phil**

~~(this one is horrible I didn't know what to do without making an entire fuckin internet/kik fic)~~

 

-

 

Patrick can't remember the last time he saw Joe. Months. Years. Decades. Well, probably not decades, but it's seemed like forever. He stood at the airport, waiting for months. The drive home lasted years. They made love for decades. Patrick had been forced to live with Joe using pixels and codes, been void of his skin and lips and ink. He missed his hooked nose, his curly hair, his wide eyes, his thin lips, his strong lisp. Patrick could live on Joe for his lifetime and survive, sipping the ink from his skin and nibbling on his earlobe when he was hungry. Joe was here. Finally.

 

 

 

 

_But It's Better If You Do_

**_A Fever You Can't Sweat Out_ **

**Panic! At The Disco**

 

-

 

Joe shook his head as he turned away from the bartender, laughing at a joke he made. He trained his gaze on the stage. Tonight, a short, chubby dancer waltzed amongst the stage. It was graceful and sexy. She wore a more revealing costume than the usual dancers, flirting with the onlookers around the stage who offered to take her backstage. Joe turned back to the bartender.  
"How much is she?"  
"He," Spencer corrected, swirling a towel around a glass. Joe raised an eyebrow, of which Spencer simply responded with a smirk.  
"Doesn't have a price. One of our best. You gotta win 'er over."  
Joe nodded, biting his lip in thought. When he turned around, he locked eyes with the mysterious dancer.

 

 

 

 

_Closer (feat. Halsey)_

**_Closer (feat. Halsey) - Single_ **

**The Chainsmokers**

 

-

 

Joe stared at the guy across the room, swaying slightly. For a moment, he wasn't sure if this Kool Aid was spiked. Call him dramatic, but he was feeling extremely nauseating. He quickly turned to Pete, elbowing him in the ribs.  
"Dude!" Pete scowled. "This suit costs more than your life."  
"Who's that?" Joe whispered, chewing on his lip worriedly.  
"Holy shit," Pete breathed before smirking, nudging Joe suggestively. "Go get 'em."  
"No," Joe said breathlessly. He was beginning to choke on air, and he felt his throat tightening around the red punch he had swallowed earlier. _Patrick_.

 

 

 

 

_Teenager In Love_

**_Pop Psychology_ **

**Neon Tree**

 

-

 

It's been a few weeks since what Joe likes to call The Incident. Patrick behind that door, right in front of him. All he had to do was unlock it with the keycard the hotel had graciously given to him—more like stupidly, considering Joe's room was down the hall. He smoothed down his hair, brushing the imaginary dust off of his jeans. What was he doing? Stalling. He could do this. He washed his hair that morning, he wasn't messy or anything. He could do it. For a few moments, he stared at the ugly yellow door. He saw Patrick's hand holding his. No, that wasn't his hand. It was Pete's. He saw Patrick kissing him. No, those weren't his lips. Those were Pete's. He knocked on the door. Patrick answered, of course he answered.  
"Hey, Joe!"  
Joe stared at him.  
"Did you want to tell me something...?"  
"No."

 

 

 

 

_Same Love (feat. Mary Lambert)_

**_The Heist (Deluxe Edition)_ **

**Macklemore & Ryan Lewis**

 

-

 

Patrick stared at the pills in his hand before spreading his fingers, letting them drop to the floor.  
"I mean, do you really want to become another statistic on a shitty html website?" Joe was saying beside him. "Like, what's the point? There has to be something after you die. It would be the same as living."  
Patrick shrugged, shaking his head as he leaned into Joe's knees. He wrapped his arm around Patrick's shoulders, pulling him closer.  
"I'm sorry, dude."  
"It's alright."  
"If it makes you feel any better, I'd kill myself if I lost you."  
Patrick bit his lip. He wasn't going to cry. He wasn't going to cry. He wasn't going to cry.

 

 

 

 

_Xo_

**_From Under The Cork Tree_ **

**Fall Out Boy**

-

 

Patrick zips up his pants, sliding his hat over his sweaty hair.  
"Thanks," Joe said, staring at his feet. Patrick looked him up and down before smirking.  
" 'Course."  
"D-Don't tell anyone, 'kay?" Joe said quietly, almost like a whimper. Patrick stared at him for a while.  
"Why would I tell anyone?"  
Joe shrugged, shuffling his feet.  
"Look, you're not special, okay? I'm sorry if I made it feel like that, or something. I do this a lot. It practically comes with being in a band. Sorry."  
Joe bit his lips.  
"Right, yeah. I knew that."

 

 

 

 

_21 Guns_

**_21st Century Breakdown (Deluxe Version)_ **

**Green Day**

 

-

 

"Shh, it's gonna be okay." Joe cooed, wrapping his arms around Patrick and leaning back against the wall, causing Patrick to lay against his chest, tears staining Joe's t-shirt.  
"J-Joe, god, I—" Patrick tried, only to start choking on another fit of sobs.  
"I know, I know, 'Trick. Shush," Joe said, stroking his hair softly, attempting to hum along to the first song that came to his mind. Eventually, he felt Patrick relax against his grip, his body snuggling close to Joe's side. Joe smiled, feeling accomplished. He relaxed against the wall, himself, combing a shaking hand through his hair and taking deep breaths.  
"I love you, Patrick."

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what that last one was, but I hope you enjoyed these. They were really fun to make! (Even with my friends trying to distract me most of the time)


End file.
